


Another Day In Paradise

by orphan_account



Series: professor layton fics [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Books, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Happy, POV Third Person, Post-Azran Legacy, Reading, Tags Contain Spoilers, au-ish, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Desmond and the professor spend time together.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Desmond Sycamore
Series: professor layton fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192439
Kudos: 12





	Another Day In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is in celebration of National Book Lovers' Day! This [ song is really nice.](https://youtu.be/rPWaeLyZZMQ)

Hershel took a long sniff of the tea. A smile spread across his lips. "Thank you Desmond." He replied, his tone warm. He slumped back into his chair and took a deep breath.

Desmond lightly chuckled. "Are you tired already, brother?" He asked, folding his arms. He tilted his head slightly. Hershel yawned and nodded. "I've been up all night reading."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "You should get some shut-eye." He replied. Hershel avoided Desmond's gaze and looked at his cup of tea for a moment. He sighed and nodded. Desmond smiled as he stood up. Hershel turned away from him and began to walk out of the living room.

Hershel approached the bottom of the staircase and raised a foot on top of the wood. "Hershel," Desmond whispered. Hershel turned in the direction of his voice. "What is it?" He asked.

"I...I love you." Desmond said.

Hershel smiled. "I love you too." 


End file.
